Dean and Bela: Differences
by LilMissWinchester
Summary: Part two in my DeanBela series. Sam's fine, the deal's gone...what could possibly go wrong?
1. Starts With Goodbye

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

A/N-I'm back! hope everyone likes the next part in this series. I think there's about fourteen chapters, and Still mulling over the ide for a third part. So anywho, enjoy!

**Chapter 1-Starts With Goodbye**

"Dean? How soon can you meet me? I know you're with Sam, but I need to speak with you…Please?" Bela knew her voice had taken on a whiney edge, but it was imperative that she speak to him.

She pulled onto the side of the road, willing her heart rate to slow if only a little. It wasn't helping that she kept replaying the scene where she almost crashed into him over and over in her head…

---

Dean walked quietly through Bela's house and up to her room, knowing she was here purely by the fact that her car was in the garage. Seeing the door closed, he knocked gently.

"Come in…" Her voice was muffled by the thick wood. Dean turned the handle and stepped inside.

"What's up?" Carefully, making sure she didn't see what he was doing, he checked her for injuries. Apart from looking a little pale, he couldn't see anything wrong.

"I um…I almost ran into…someone…before…" Now he was getting the sense that something major was up. She was rarely this evasive, especially with him.

"Someone like…?" She wiped sweating palms on her jeans, drumming fingers nervously against her thigh. Dean watched this, giving her time to say what she needed to say.

Suddenly she was near to him, looking up into his eyes. Hers were wide and pleading.

"Dean, Hendriksen's here. You need to get Sam, and you need to leave."

"…But…Sam needs to stay at the hospital…just for another couple of days…" Now her hand was on his forearm, gripping so tight her knuckles were almost white.

"Do you not understand what I'm saying? When he finds you-because he knows you're here-he is going to take the both of you and lock you up. You need to get out of town and lay low for a while."

"How does he know we're here?"

"You've been in the same place for over a month, Dean. Makes it a little easier for him to track you down."

Dean sank onto the end of her bed, thinking hard.

"I don't…I don't want…" Bela could see where this was going. At the same time it made her happy to know he didn't want to leave her, it annoyed her that he even had to think about it.

"This isn't about me and you. This is about you and Sam…like it was before." Some part of her was screaming in protest; she shouldn't be saying this, he was the closest thing she had…

"You don't mean that." He knew her expression for what it was. She could force a smile, charm the pants off anyone she wanted. But since that first night, not Dean. Not anymore. The vulnerability they'd shared…it couldn't be taken back.


	2. Both

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

A/N-I know it's like five minutes after i posted the first chapter, but then i realized that I'd posted the second chapter on BMR. Yeah, can't even say technical difficulties, it was purely me. My bad, but anyways, enjoy :D

**Chapter 2-Both**

"Sammy, we need to go." Dean was rewarded with a suspicious look.

"Why? I thought…"

"You thought wrong…for once. Hendriksen's here. We need to skip town before he finds out where we are…and where I've been staying." Sam narrowed his eyes at the last statement, though it wasn't because of malice. He was studying his brother, looking for the fear he knew he'd find.

"Are you doing this for us, or for Bela?" Dean was caught completely off guard.

"What?"

"Are you doing this to save us, or to save her?" Dean tried to smile, tell Sam he was crazy, of course it was for them. But instead, his eyes got caught in the hazel of his brothers, and he simply stood. Finally he looked away, down at the floor.

"…Both."

---

Sam sneaked a glance at Dean, sidelong and hindered by the fact he knew his brothers peripheral vision was sharp as hell from years of hunting.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't know…just away." The terse note in Dean's voice had Sam rethinking the way he'd envisioned his brothers relationship going. Dean really didn't want to leave. For sure, he'd always been a 'laugh in the face of danger' guy, but not with Sam. Then he was protective older brother to a tee. And Sam knew that Dean knew that Hendriksen catching up with them was possibly the worst case scenario now, with the demon gone and Dean's deal dissipated.

But what Dean had said before, at the hospital, about it not only being about saving them, but also about saving Bela, was playing on Sam's mind. Did that mean Hendriksen had spoken to her already? Did she know where they were going?

Would she tell him?

Sam hoped not, if only for Dean's sake.

---

"Doctor, I appreciate this, I really do. Now, you say the youngest was comatose for over a month?"

"About five weeks, yes."

"And he's in there now?" The doctor nodded yes to Hendriksen.

"He woke up two days ago…we're just keeping him under our observation. He should be out in a few days."

"Would you say the brother was…strange?" The doctor gave him an odd look.

"Strange how?"

"Well…strange. He'd have gone on about some weird things…"

"No. He was worried about his brother…same as that girl who came to visit every now and then." Hendriksen's ears perked up at this. So the Winchester's had accomplices…

"You couldn't give me a name? It's just that she could be helpful…" The older man was already shaking his head.

"She only started coming in about a week or two ago…she lives around here though, big house near the commercial district…Name like…uh…Bela, I think."

Hendriksen thanked the man and steeled himself outside the door.

He twisted the door knob slowly, before opening it fully.

"Son of a bitch." His exclamation echoed around the hallway as soon as he saw the neatly made bed.


	3. I Wouldn't Tell You If I Did'

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

**Chapter 3-'I Wouldn't Tell You If I Did'**

Bela stretched out along the bed, hearing the satisfying pop of her back. Dean didn't know where he was going…so therefore she didn't. Which would have been okay, but she didn't want to be around here while Hendriksen was, and being with Dean seemed like a really appetizing option.

Although she'd been careful to keep most of her transactions legal, it was the acquiring of the items the FBI would be interested in. And it was also something she didn't need, an unwanted distraction.

The doorbell rang. Warily-she rarely had visitors she hadn't personally invited-Bela made sure she could feel the cool metal of her gun in the small of her back before she even left her room.

It rang again, but she didn't speed up, just approached the door at her own pace, before checking the peephole.

"Miss Talbot? Open the door, right now!" The face she saw was close to the last one she wanted to see ever. Fleetingly she thought about keeping quiet, pretending she wasn't there. Only…

"I know you're there…if you don't open up I'll get a warrant."…He already knew she was. Plastering a smile on her face, she swung the door open wide.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, so sorry, forgot my manners. Special Agent Victor Hendriksen. I'm assigned to the Winchester case."

"Winchester? Isn't that a gun?"

"Ha, ha. Drop the act, I know you've been in contact with Sam and Dean."

Her heart was thudding in her throat so loud she was surprised he didn't pick up on it. Pig headed as you like, he sank into one of the barstools by the kitchen bench, examining one of the crystal glasses lined up underneath the glass counter.

"Would you like a drink?" She was still playing dumb…one hand on the refrigerator as he nodded and she turned around.

Next thing she knew, he was breathing down the back of her neck, and that reassuring weight of the gun was gone from the waistband of her jeans. Instead the cool metal was pressed against the back of her neck, cocked and poised for the kill.

"Now listen to me; this cover's worked well-I've gotten so close so many times. So if you could just tell me where they are, it'll save me the trouble of having to blow your brains out, and your maid the trouble of cleaning up the mess of your 'suicide'."

Turning her head just a little, Bela caught sight of Hendriksen's reflection. He looked the same except… His eyes were a shade of red like old blood, flashing dangerously in the half light.

"I don't…I don't know where they are. They left."

"And you expect me to believe, even though you're catting around with Dean, that you have no idea where they've gone."

"I told you, I have no idea. I wouldn't tell you if I did." She meant it too. He looked her over, as if trying to make up his mind about whether she was telling the truth or not. Coming to a decision, he sneered, flicking the safety back on and making as if to walk away.

Bela let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Just when he looked like he was going to leave, those lightening fast, deadly quiet reflexes decided to make a show again, and he hit her over the head with her own gun. Groggy, she managed to grip the counter for support, barely still standing. Angry now, he hit her again, directly on the temple. Bela sank to the floor in a dead faint, landing in a crumpled heap on a thick Persian rug.


	4. Either CrazyOr Just In Love

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

**Chapter 4-Either Crazy…Or in Love**

Dean tried her cell phone for the fifth time, and again she didn't answer. Closing his, he managed to sit still for a full ten seconds before drumming his fingers on the table and trying to plot out a next move.

The sound made Sam look up.

"Still no answer?" Dean shook his head.

"Something's up…she never turns her cell off. And it's always with her."

"Maybe she's just busy." Dean shook his head.

"Not until tomorrow." Sam could've hit him. Trust Dean to know her schedule.

"Maybe something came up."

"She said she'd call me…" Now Sam was just itching to start some kind of physical thing with Dean, if only to make him snap out of this. Whatever this was.

Another look at his brother, though, and Sam regretted thinking like that almost immediately. Maybe he was turning bitter. He remembered what it was like to have a connection with someone that ran deeper than attraction or sex.

He'd also be willing to bet that Dean didn't. Startlingly, Sam realized that this was most probably a first in the long list of things Dean had done. As he looked over at the older man, Sam resolved to keep whatever thoughts he had of Bela to himself. Dean seemed to come to a decision, standing up and reaching for the keys.

"You stay here. I'm going to drive back there and check this thing out." He was crazy. That was the only thing Sam could think of that would make Dean do this. Absolute craziness. Well, there was that four letter word that could beat out crazy any day.

He was either crazy, or just in love.

-

She didn't answer the door. That fact set Dean on edge right from the get go. But, because he'd noted it before he left, he didn't even have to pick the lock, just used the spare key hidden behind a couple of large flower pots.

"Bela? You home?" His voice echoed around the hallway. He wasn't liking this at all. She was here, he knew. The car was in the garage and the alarm hadn't been on.

Keeping an eye out for any signs of movement, Dean carefully made his way through the lounge and into the kitchen, stopping dead when he saw her slumped against the counter.

Quickly he rushed towards Bela, dropping to his knees next to her and checking for a pulse. The butterfly light throb against his fingers did little to ease his fear, though.

Brushing wayward locks of hair from her face, Dean found the slightly raised lump on her temple. There was a thin trickle of blood running down the side of her face, but from what he could tell she was just unconscious.

Shifting slightly, His arms encircled her and Dean picked her up, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Unwilling to try for the stairs, he instead settled for the sofa, laying back in the corner and settling Bela in his lap.

-

Bela swam through the fog clouding her senses. The first thing she realized was that she'd moved, and her back was against something warm.

Sensing her unease, Dean rested a hand on her knee, unwrapping it from her middle.

"I've got you, it's okay." She relaxed for a second, until she realized the fact he was here was bad. Very Bad.

"Dean, Hendriksen…"

"I don't care. Speaking of him, I'm guessing he's behind this."

"He's not human." This seemed to catch him off guard.

"What?"

"He's…He's a demon, or something. FBI's just his cover to find you and Sam."

"Sam…shit." Dean shifted and made as if to get up.

"Where is he?"

"Motel. About ten miles from here…we need to go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. The room spun in her vision uncomfortably, before he steadied her.

"What do you mean, we?" She said when she felt like she could speak without throwing up. He looked at her quizzically, eyebrows raised, hands dropping to his sides.

"Well I'm not gonna just leave you here. For Gods Sakes he's already come after you once."

"It'll be pretty obvious if I leave that you've been here."

"I don't care! If he already knows I've been here it doesn't make any difference"

"But…" He seemed to fight himself for a minute as she mounted another protest.

"No. I'm not letting you get hurt because of me." After his admission, he looked at the floor, and the silence was almost deafening.

Hesitantly, her hand crept up his arm, settling just before his elbow.

"Okay." She agreed quietly. And they left.


	5. Cooling Off

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

**Chapter 5-Cooling Off**

"Dean, he's gonna know you went back if she's not there! It gives him a fresh trail." Dean stood up and silently stalked over to the table he'd put the Impala keys on, before walking out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Sam sat heavily on his bed, staring moodily towards the window. Bela continued to gaze at the wood of the door, biting her lip, worried expression on her face.

"I tried to tell him that, if it means anything." She said finally, voice quiet and lacking of the usual life. Sam glanced up.

"What'd he say?" Bela hesitated, then guessed it couldn't hurt; they were brothers, after all.

"He said he didn't want me getting hurt because of him…I suppose I shouldn't have let it drop, but…just the look on his face…" She stopped, trying to get rid of the picture burned onto the back of her eyelids.

"…He loves you."

"What?"

"It's just…Dean's not really one for emotional attachments…the fact he said something that left him that open; he loves you." She tried not to let her heart jump at that word, she really did.

-

Sam had given up waiting for his brother and gone for a walk. Bela was sitting on the edge of Dean's bed, lost in thought, when he walked back in, shutting the door quietly behind him.

She stood up almost immediately, walking quickly over to him. He'd barely turned around when her arms were around him and her head was buried in his chest. He smelt of sweat and steel and Dean…the closest thing she had to home.

"Hey…What's up?" When she shook her head he just returned her hug and gave up trying to question her.

"I thought you weren't coming back." Her voice was muffled, but he heard it. Choosing not to look into what would make her say something like that, he just tilted her head up and kissed her.

Bela's long fingered hands cradled his head, running through his short hair as she deepened their kiss. Hesitantly his tongue glided along her bottom lip, almost as if he were asking permission. Permission she gave almost immediately.

His own fingers were splayed on her back, feeling her burning hot body through the thin material of her shirt. Uncertain about where she wanted this to go, Dean slipped his hand just barely onto the skin above the waistband of her jeans. The breathy sigh he was rewarded with was more than enough confirmation, so he kissed her harder, playfully biting her bottom lip.

Blindly she backed them towards his bed, falling backwards and pulling him down with her when her knees hit it. Stretched out on top of her, when he pulled away he was breathing harder.

"Are you…"

"Shut up." She tangled a hand in his hair again and kissed him deep and firm.

A/N2-We all know I'm not that evil and won't leave you hanging like that, so here's what i propose---the next chapter is being posted immediately. It is COMPLETELY non essential, I just had an obligation to fill with some...friends. You do not have to read it if you're uncomfortable reading PWP. Because that's what it is. There'll be another warning in the Authors Note preceeding said chapter.


	6. Heating Up

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

A/N--Also, If You're uncomfortable reading pure PWP, I'd skip this chapter. It really has no bearing whatsoever on the story, I just felt I had an obligation to fill…I mean c'mon, It's Dean. There, that's all the warning you're getting, let's keep this thing moving hmm?

**Chapter 6-Heating Up**

She could feel the press of intimate lips on the back of her neck, and turned her head towards the side to allow him better access. This time when his full lips grazed the surface of her skin, he growled low in his throat, sending vibrations through porcelain skin.

She turned in his failing grasp and pressed against the hard, muscular form of his chest. And then he was kissing her properly, and she was flying apart.

Gradually she managed to worm one of her thin legs in between his, and he moaned into her mouth, eyelids falling closed to shutter the depths of his green eyes. One of her slender, long fingered hands tousled his perpetually messy hair, pulling him closer and closer…never quite close enough.

He pulled away, panting slightly and resting their foreheads together. Bypassing the cherry red of her swollen lips, he kissed up her delicate jaw line, leaving a glittering trail in the dim light. She leaned down to devour his lips yet again, but he ducked away, grinning slyly, eyes dancing with deserved mischief. She was pouting, she knew. He seemed to enjoy the sight for a few seconds before kissing her softly, intimately, distractingly.

The hand that had been occupied with pushing her soft shirt further upwards had slipped around to rest against the silk-smooth skin of her back, slipping underneath her bra strap and rubbing gentle circles with two fingers. Unconsciously-or perhaps not-she arched upwards, deepening contact and allowing him access all at once.

Perhaps using a little more skill than she would have cared to admit, he unhooked the double clasp and slid the offending garment, along with her top, off.

The feel of hardening nipples grazing against his skin, even through a flimsy T-shirt, suddenly had him needier than ever. Denim clad legs were still tangled together, and he ground down on hers, needing more than anything the friction she was purposefully denying.

And when finally he broke their unhurried kiss to lean once again against her forehead, she was smiling that disarming, lighthearted smile that she knew would drive him crazy.

Big hands ceased their roaming and cupped her face tenderly, catching in masses of honey blonde waves as, once again, pink sought out red and they were kissing.

Her hands, however, were elsewhere. One had fingers splayed wide on the bare skin of his lower back, the other dragging through sandy blonde hair.

Later he had no recollection of her pulling his shirt off as he knew she had, only suddenly the feeling he'd felt before had intensified. Now he could _feel_ her body responding with his own, as opposed to being interrupted with cotton.

Looking up at her through long lashes, he silently begged permission, which she gave with no hesitation. Bee-stung pink lips closed around one hardened nipple and she whined in her chest, effectively sending vibrations through him. He hummed softly, as if he didn't know what that was going to do to her. Satisfied that his work was finished with one, he moved to the other, until she was almost writhing beneath him.

No hidden meaning was behind the kissing that was taking place now; it was languid and full French in a way neither of them had known before each other.

Especially when his hands strayed beneath the waistband of her skin tight jeans, and the second waistband of her underwear, kneading softly. Skilled, controlled fingers popped the button and made quick work of the zipper, and before either of them knew it, those jeans had joined the growing pile of clothing on the floor.

Completely exposed now, she pulled away, roguish forthcoming actions displayed on her face. In fact, she rocked back all the way onto her knees, watching. Confused for a second, eventually he laid back. Satisfied, she prowled up his body, being sure that her full body dragged across his denim clad erection. Throwing his head back after she pulled away from him again, he groaned.

Coy smile still fixed in place, she slid back down and settled on her haunches between his legs. A hand on each knee, she leaned down, hair brushing the taut skin of his abdomen as she kissed down to his waistband. With a whine, he tried for some kind of contact. None forthcoming.

Reaching for the zipper, she pressed palms against his jean confined erection, before taking pity and loosening the constricting garment. With an almost inaudible sigh he leaned back.

Tired of playing games, she pulled jeans off along with boxers, letting his now prominent erection free. Casting aside the clothing, she quickly moved back.

Eyes not leaving his face once, she swept her tongue softly up the side. Try as he might, he couldn't help but buck into the wet heat of her mouth. She allowed it, sucking hungrily on his throbbing member.

Unconsciously his hands twined in her hair, guiding her. He ground out a moan when she scraped lightly with her teeth, before pulling her off. Ravenous glint in her eye, she crawled up and kissed him hard and fast, grinding down and bringing him into contact with her wet heat.

When he rolled them over so he was pressed on top of her, she went without protest, nipping at the expanse of one of his freckled shoulders.

The pad of one of his fingers found her clit, circling slowly. Blunt fingernails dug into his back and he had the audacity to laugh, picking up his pace. Suddenly two fingers plunged into her starving slit, only the press of his lips on hers preventing her from crying out. In and out he worked them, sometimes slow, sometimes fast, never deep enough or at quite the right angle.

He pulled out, leaving her feeling strangely empty. Pulling away, he spread her wetness over his dick, testing the waters again with his hand before flicking her clit with the head of his weeping cock. A leg wrapped around his waist and he gave up, pushing inside in one long thrust.

The blissful tightness enveloping him left his head on her shoulder, mouthing wetly at her collar bone. Her heaving chest was pressed against his in a way that he was sure was obscenely arousing.

All too soon he could feel that familiar tingle in his spine, which only intensified when her muscles tightened around him, and her head fell back onto the pillow. Two more thrusts and he couldn't stand it any more.

He came whispering her name like a promise, and she just held on.


	7. The Morning After and A Month Later

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

A/N--Is it a Bird? Is it a Plane? Hole shit, It's an update!!! Oh my god, i'm sorry it's taken so long, but it's been boiling over here, and my computer goes whack when it's hot...temperamental thing. Anywho, There's a time shift in this chapter, so dashy-page-breaky-thingos mean FORWARD A MONTH. Enjoy :D

**Chapter 7-The Morning After and A Month Later**

When Bela woke up she was greeted with a smile from Dean.

"Hey you."

"Hey…what time is it?"

"Early."

"Helpful, thank you." Dean grinned wider and kissed her nose. "Easy tiger…did Sam come back last night?"

"I sent him for coffee and food…in that order of priority."

"Good." She burrowed further into the warm sheets, closer to Dean.

"Hey um…what were you saying last night? Why did you think I wasn't coming back?" She fought the urge to inflict some kind of physical damage on him for remembering. Instead she laughed it off.

"You can't hold me to anything I said last night. I was tired, and emotional, and I had a concussion." He furrowed an eyebrow.

"I know you better than you think, you know. There was a reason. So tell me."

"Dean it was…nothing. Okay? Don't worry about it." She'd shifted off him now, and she was avoiding his eyes.

"It wasn't nothing." He was watching her closely.

"It was. I promise. Can we not fight, please?" Composing herself and turning big blue eyes on him, Dean relented. But he just couldn't let it go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, it's been a month. I don't think he's going to find us."

"That's a stupid thing to say, Dean." Bela just rolled her eyes and let the guys argue until they tired themselves out. It was a strategy she'd become familiar with, when she wasn't participating in the discussion.

"What do you reckon?" Dean's arm tightened around her for a second to get her attention.

"I reckon…I reckon you guys are going to kill one another, or me, if you keep arguing about this every day. At least make it every other day, god." She picked up the fork in front of her and leaned over to get some of Dean's food, effectively ending the discussion.

"I was going to eat that…" He said, but made no move to stop her.

"Well I just did." Sam laughed from across the table, and Dean and Bela looked up at exactly the same time.

"What?" Dean was the one asking the question. Sam simply shook his head, still laughing. He was surprised how comfortable he'd become around Bela…Dean was right, she just took a little getting used to. At any rate, it was a lot cleaner now she was around…

Then he realized that the affectionate teasing from across the table had stopped, and Bela's eyes were locked on someone who had just walked in the door.

Without a word, she stood up and walked quickly out the door, just barely managing to keep out of the guys way. Sam looked at Dean, hoping his brother could shed some light on her strange behavior. Dean, however, seemed as stumped as Sam, but stood up straight away to follow Bela.

-----  
A/N2-There. Next update shouldn't be long. Oh, and I FINALLY got Jason Manns' CD! So happy :D:D


	8. I Love You

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

A/N--I have news!!!! THE SECOND PART OF THE FANGIRLS SERIES IS UP ON MY HOMEPAGE. AND YES THIS IS IN CAPS BECAUSE I'M EXCITED, AND I PROMISED THERE'D BE A SECOND PART. SO, READ!

**Chapter 8-I Love You**

She leaned against the cool brick around the back of the diner. It couldn't be…

"Are you okay?" Dean's voice held nothing but concern, and when she practically fell into his arms he held his ground. Bela took a few deep breaths, before trying to explain.

"He's…I mean…I don't know why he's…I haven't seen him since…" Dean quieted her babbling with a shake of his head.

"Who is it?"

"My dad…I don't…I can't…"

Dean didn't comfort her, didn't tell her it was going to be alright, didn't tell her not to worry. It wasn't going to help. Dean knew what it was like to have empty words of comfort around you, and it was just annoying, and it reminded you of what you were missing. So instead he just held her, feeling her grip tighten for a second.

Dean chewed his lip thoughtfully.

"Bela, you need to tell me." She immediately slapped on a falsely bright smile.

"Tell you what?" His raised eyebrow brooked no evading.

"All I know about your Dad is he lost it after your brother died. And you know it's not just a coincidence that he shows up exactly where you are."

"You don't need to…"

"Worry? Yes, Bela, I do. You…You mean as much to me as Sam; you're family. And I…I love you. So yeah, whether you like it or not, I'm going to worry." She folded her arms and huffed out a breath, keeping up the pretense of being annoyed.

"He left. Straight after Tom, he just…up and left." Damn her voice for betraying her like this…and how was it that his arms around her from behind were so comforting? Each breath he took ruffled her hair a little.

"You were what, seventeen?" The lump in her throat preventing a verbal answer, Bela just nodded.

Dean felt the first tremor race through her body, the first tear falling on his arm.

"This is so stupid." She brought a hand up to wipe away her own tears, but they just kept coming.

"It's not." His lips were almost pressed against the shell of her ear. "You haven't seen him since?"

"…No…" She turned and molded herself against him, face buried in his chest.

"So why's he here?" Dean pondered aloud. The door burst open.

"I think I know. Can I speak to you for a minute, alone?" Sam asked. Dean held on to Bela, skeptical. He started to say no.

"Dean, don't worry about it. I think I'm going to take a shower." Before she left, She raised herself onto tiptoes and whispered in his ear "I love you too", before crossing to the bathroom and locking the door behind her.


	9. Shattered

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

A/N-Happy New Years, hope everyne had fun. Brought in the new year watching Supernatural just like I said I would hehe. More specifically; Jensen in scrub pants and a tight white shirt. bare foot. I was happy. The updates will probably get faster now, because I personally really like the end of this. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9-Shattered**

"You know I'm going to tell her anyway, right?" Dean asked Sam as soon as they were alone.

"Yeah…I think it'd be better coming from you, actually." Dean groaned.

"Nothing good ever comes after someone says that." Sam allowed himself a small smile.

"Yeah…um, the guy in the diner? Bela's father?"

"Mm."

"He's uh…He's working with Hendriksen. Using some sort of blood bond to keep tabs on her…on us. I don't exactly know how it works, but you can't stop it. The spell was made for 17th century fathers to keep tabs on wayward daughters. Course, not many people used it, taboo as it was, but it's serving it's purpose now." Sam trailed off when Dean said nothing.

For some of the longest seconds of Dean's life all he could hear was the harsh beating of his heart in his ears. Finally, he looked Sam in the eye.

"You're positive?"

"Yeah…sorry." Running a hand over day old stubble, Dean shook his head.

"Not your fault…Can you uh…Can you give us a while?"

Sam nodded at once.

Bela really just couldn't be bothered putting on anything fancy. So a pair of track-pants and one of Dean's black T shirts seemed to fill that void perfectly.

When he walked in though, he wouldn't meet her eye.

"Dean…" He beat her to it.

"I need to tell you something…I just don't know how." When she cocked her head to one side, blonde waves clashing wonderfully with the black material, he sat next to her on the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just say it." Her hand was on his shoulder.

"I don't…I don't want to hurt you. And I know it will." About to look a little further into this, Bela was interrupted when Dean took advantage of her partway open mouth and kissed her, hard. His fingers tangled a little in her hair, pulling her gently closer.

She pulled away, but did what he seemed to want and kept their foreheads bent together. This close, the brilliant green of his eyes was soothing.

"Dean, what is it?" He closed his eyes and drew in a breath.

"It's…your Dad…he's working…working with Hendriksen."

She looked at him, seemingly trying to decide whether or not he was telling the truth.

"Really?" Two broken syllables was all it took for Dean to hug her to him, unable to stand the sight of that cocky, in charge mask shattering.


	10. Like Old Friends

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

A/N--Wow, this chapter's small...but anywho, that just means I update faster.

**Chapter 10-Like Old Friends**

"You don't have to come, you know." It was around about the fourth time he said it that evening when she spun to face him, hand resting on slim hips.

"I do. Who else is going to keep an eye on you two?" Sam laughed quietly to himself. She knew how to handle his brother, if nothing else he had to give her that.

Still, even he noticed she was paler than usual, and as she zipped up soft soled boots her hands were shaking. Sam surprised himself when he realized he'd even noticed.

He surprised himself even more so when Dean went to get some knife or another from the car, and he walked over to her.

"You holding up alright?" She too seemed surprised.

"I'll survive, I guess."

"Listen…"

"Sam, we're not best friends, I get that. You tolerate me, because I make Dean happy. Thing between us never even ventured towards friends."

Sam looked at her for a long moment.

"Maybe…" He hesitated. "Maybe we both just need to forget what's happened between us in the past. You're not that bad." It took a moment, but eventually she smiled. Sardonically, but she did.

"You either, I suppose. Mind if I ask what brought this on?"

"What you're doing today…even coming with us…It's gotta take guts. And for you to tell Dean you still want to come even when he's given you so many outs…I respect that. And you keep him occupied, so that counts for something too."

When Dean walked in they were sharing a laugh like old friends.

-

"If something happens…don't let this be the last time I see you." He'd grabbed her hand and kept her near the Impala while Sam walked ahead.

"Didn't know you were such a hopeless romantic, Dean." One long arm snaked around her back and he bent down.

"Only for you."

He kissed her, and she couldn't shake the goodbye that was hidden deep inside it.


	11. Trigger Happy

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

A/N-I know a couple of my buddies had a thing with me splitting the action into three or four chapters, but it had to be done. I'll update tomorrow, promise!

**Chapter 11-Trigger Happy**

Bela fingered the safety off on her .45, thoughts a little more sporadic than she would've liked. She thrived on order…so this was just ridiculous, to be staking out a warehouse where her dad and Hendriksen may or may not show up.

A noise from behind her and she whipped around, bringing her gun up, poised to fire.

"I'm so glad you're not in a trigger happy mood." Dean muttered.

"If you're going to sneak up on me like that, what do you expect?" She snapped, turning away from him.

"Sorry." A callused hand on her arm, feather-light, and she relaxed immediately.

"Any sign?" She shivered when a breeze blew through the building. It was freezing.

"Not yet. Sam said he'd call if anything happens over on the other side." Dean took one last look out the window and settled on to the floor, back to the wall and legs outstretched in front of him.

"C'mere." She looked wary.

"Dean we've got a job to do, we…"

"Just sit." It wasn't without an eyeroll, but she did it; settled with her back against his chest, head tucked underneath his chin as he rubbed gently up and down her arms.

"So pushy." She muttered. He let out a breath that stirred the hair on top of her head, sounding suspiciously like a laugh.

"It's better though, isn't it? Not so jumpy." Maybe it was because he really, really didn't want Hendriksen to show up, along with Bela's father, but Dean had somehow convinced himself that it wasn't going to happen.

"They're practically kids." Hendriksen snapped at Ricky. Bela's father fidgeted.

"Kids who are armed to the teeth."

"Kids who have no idea we're here." Hendriksen pointed out.

"I taught that girl everything she knows. She's extremely sharp.

"I hope you didn't teach her everything you know. But, it's irrelevant anyway. I have something that'll screen us until we get inside, and by then it'll be too late."

The steady beat of Dean's heart in her ear had lulled Bela into somewhat of a daze. There was a prickling on the back of her neck, and sleepily she glanced around.

"Feels like someone's watching." She remarked. Dean shifted underneath her, looking around.

"There's no one here." Any other time she might have questioned how he was so sure. But she was comfortable, happy.

"Guess again." Was all she heard before some invisible force hauled her away from Dean, across the room, and against the far wall.


	12. Revelations

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

A/N--Updates Tomorrow.

**Chapter 12-Revelations**

Sam could hear the commotion as he looked out one of the windows on the opposite side of the warehouse. He hit the ground running, checking to make sure the colt was loaded as he went.

As he drew nearer to where he knew Dean and Bela were, he could make out voices.

"Well, looks like I finally got my hands on at least one of the Winchesters. Nice to see you again Dean." That was Hendriksen.

"And I finally got to see you again, Bela." This voice was foreign to Sam; cold, with an unmistakable trace of vehemence. He guessed it was Bela's father. Edging closer, he peered around the doorway, into the room.

Bela was pinned up against the wall farthest away, a glare on her face that probably could have melted glass.

Dean was against the wall opposite the door, though his face betrayed not even a hint of recognition when he saw Sam.

"So, no more deal to worry about, nice woman on your arm…You've actually started to make a life for yourself, Dean. I'm impressed. But I have to say, I miss having that contract in my trophy room."

"You had it? Why?"

"Well, I wasn't about to let that pathetic excuse for a demon keep it in her hands. She would've caved to Sam's threat in a second."

"What am I to you, for you to want my soul?"

"Ah…You're not as in the loop as I thought you were…oh well. You killed some 'people' very close to me."

"Such as?"

"Think real hard, it'll come to you." Something clicked in Dean's head, and he groaned in exasperation.

"…For gods sakes, Yellow Eyes wasn't some relation to you was he?"

"And here I was thinking Sammy was the smart one."

"So what's he got to do with it?" Dean jerked his head towards Bela's father, still standing near his estranged daughter.

"Ricky? Let's just say once you hooked up with her it was so much easier to find you with him…Then again, I'm guessing she hasn't told you about her family." Dean shot a look at Bela, needing to know she hadn't lied to him.

"What about them?" She asked the very question on Dean's lips. Henriksen glanced at Ricky.

"She doesn't know?" Ricky nodded in confirmation. Hendriksen laughed coldly. "Okay then, revelations all round." Dean mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you talking about?" Hendriksen turned to Bela now, walking slowly away from Dean.

Sam saw his opportunity. To hell with whatever Hendriksen was going to say, now he was far enough away from either of them for Sam to get a clean shot off.

"Oh…" The gun shot seemed to ring on forever, coupled with the sounds of Dean and Bela falling in twin heaps to the floor, Hendriksen's body moments later.

All of this seemed to send Ricky into a violent rage, aiming a kick at Bela, who was still sprawled on the floor. Dean was up and running before he even registered the change of scenery. But by the time he'd crossed the sizeable distance between them, Ricky was ready for him.


	13. You Have My Full Attention

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

A/N--Second last chapter in this part of the series, but i had the 3rd part finished before i even started posting this one. So, no gaps to worry about, and just to give an indication--the last part of this series is my favorite. hehe enjoy : D

**Chapter 13-You Have My Full Attention**

Next thing he knew, Dean was next to Bela on the floor, breathing harshly.

"What the…"

"Shut it boy. And don't you do anything." He was talking to Sam, spread-eagled near the door. He was out cold, and The Colt had skittered across into a corner.

"What are you doing?" Bela was shaking, Dean could feel it, but she managed to keep her voice even.

"You have no idea what you can do, do you?" The blank look on her face answered that question. "Never wondered why you seen to be able to find the most valuable thing in a room straightaway? Why you can hold it and know almost exactly how much it's worth?"

"Training?" He pulled her up by her hair, before letting it go and holding onto her shoulders tightly.

"Nobody's that good; you're special." Dean could see blunt fingernails digging into her shoulders, see her almost biting her lip to keep the tears of pain falling.

"Let her go." He started to stand, but then Ricky's eyes flashed a murky green and Dean was once again pinned.

"You're not my Dad." Bela spat out.

"Oh, there's a part of the old me still here…this is killing it…But this new me; so much more exciting. Of course, it's you I have to thank for that. If you hadn't killed your brother…" He trailed of, though the pent up emotion was evident in his voice.

Dean saw the tears spring to her eyes at the mention of Tom. He wanted nothing more than to whisk her away from all of this; save her from getting hurt all over again. Suddenly the words from a couple of weeks ago made sense '_I thought you weren't coming back_'…He'd left her, hurt her…

Dean wanted to kill him. But he couldn't move. At all, no matter how much he tried.

"I couldn't…He couldn't be that. He'd be what you hated…I couldn't let that happen to my brother."

"Because it was so much easier to kill him than to watch him kill other people and know it was your fault, wasn't it?" Ricky punctuated this by shaking her. "You were supposed o be watching him. Making sure they didn't get in."

"There were ten of them, Dad, we didn't stand a chance." She was sobbing now, words spilling out broken and detached.

Dean struggled harder; Ricky had to know this was killing him, seeing her like this. It wasn't right.

"Boy, if you don't stop fighting, I'm going to do something that'll hurt her much more than this." Dean paid the man's words no attention, something he'd though paid off when he let Bela go. Turns out it was only so he could focus his full attention on Dean.


	14. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer-I don't, regrettably, own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story that happen to appear in said show. They belong to Eric Kripke and co…lucky bastard…

A/N--The beginning of the last part will be up tomorrow, thanks to everyone who read, and even more to those who reviewed. On with the story now, love Kristi

**Chapter 14-I'm Sorry**

Bela would have fallen, but then Dean cried out in pain. Because of Ricky. She couldn't see exactly what was going on, but the noises spilling from Dean's beautiful lips…they were indication enough.

She looked around, knowing time was invaluable right now. Finally she saw it, glimmering in the moonlight from the still open window that she and Dean were sitting under not twenty minutes ago; the Colt.

Cat quiet, tears still streaming down her face, she crept over and picked it up, feeling the incredible power thrumming through her as she picked it up. Dean cried out again, and her hands shook more.

"I warned you! I told you to stop! But no. Now you're going to hurt her more than anything…"

"I'm sorry." Ricky heard the two quiet words, before that resounding crack echoed for the second time that night, and one of the bullets lodged itself in the back of his skull.


End file.
